Mon frère, pourquoi ?
by Fanroyed
Summary: CETTE HISTOIRE NA AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC LE MANGA NARUTO Mon frère. J'aimerai savoir. M'en voulez vous ? Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez appris à ne pas pleurer. Puis je braver cette interdit ?


Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Jamais. Mon frère. Est ce que vous savez à quelle point c'est difficile ? Non, bien sûr que non. Vous ne pouvez pas me voir. Moi si. Vous ne pouvez m'entendre. Moi si. C'est ça ma faiblesse.

Je me retourne de vous, mon frère, et continue ma route. Je passe devant de grandes avenues bondé, des ruelles étroites où sièges des chats sauvages… Mais quelle est ma surprise, mon frère, quand je vous vois me faire face, Bien sûr, vous ne ciller pas. Moi aussi. On as failli se bousculer. Cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences graves. Mon frère, excusez moi, mais où allez vous ? Pourquoi êtes vous dans la rue ? Vous savez que c'est dangereux. Que vous pourriez être blessé.

Et puis vous continuer votre route, rasant les murs, m'ignorent. Savez vous à quelle point c'est dur d'être ignoré de la sorte. Je me sens blesser. Brisé. Après tout, vous êtes mon frère. Je soupire en vous voyant tourner au coin de la rue. Mon frère, j'aurais aimé que vous me voyez. Mais vos yeux ne le vous permettent pas.

Je marche derrière vous, tel une ombre quand on m'oblige à m'arrêter. Je vous suis encore un peu du regard jusqu'à vous perdre de vue. Quelle dommage. J'aurais aimé savoir où vous alliez .

_ Arrête donc de le suivre. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

Lui, est un homme proche de la quarantaine. Il n'a pas eu le bonheur de connaître sa fille ce que je ne comprends pas. Il préfère rester éloigner d'elle. Je me rappelle, une fois, j'étais aller la voir. J'avais compris plus tard dans la soirée que l'enfant était atteint du même maux que vous, mon frère. Elle aussi avait perdu la vue. Sauf que contrairement à vous, chèr frère, elle c'est de naissance.

_ Viens plutôt à la fête,

Chaque dimanche, les amis du père organise quelque chose pour fêter un événement particulier. Depuis que je les connais, je n'y ai mis les pieds qu'une seule fois. Sueur, malaise, alcoolémie.,. Tout c'est detail m'en avait dégoûté et depuis, je préfère passer mon temps à vous observer, mon frère. Vous ne semblez pas souffriez de votre cécité. Vous semblez bien le prendre. Moi, j'aurais réagis différemment, cher frère. J'aurais essayé de retrouver la vu par n'importe quelle moyen. J'aurais ressenti de la douleur de ne plus voir les couleurs du monde. En un mot, je serai devenu folle. Vous êtes si fort, mon frère. Quand l'êtes vous devenu ? Je me demande encore.

_ Comme tu le voudras.

Le père s'en va, me laissant seul. Je rentrerai plus tard, cher frère. Pour l'instant, je préfère me diriger vers le parc. Je m'assois sur un banc et malgré la noirceur qui m'entoure, je sors mon appareil photo et le place de tel sorte à ce que l'arbre feuillue soit au milieu, les terrien de jeux sur le côté et l'herbe sec devant. Cher frère, vous rappelez vous que j'aime beaucoup prendre en photographie le monde ?

Je le trouve magique. Recouvert de chose formidable. Comme vous, cher frère. Vous êtes pour moi une personne qui aide à faire fonctionner la roue de la cheveux châtain autrefois si clair illumine mes journée. Même sans parents qui prennent soin de nous, vous êtes fabuleux.

_ Maman ?

Âgé d'environ quinze ans, une enfant discute au téléphone. Elle discute du beau temps puis, se rendant compte de l'heure, elle raccroche et s'en va. Sans me remarquer. Sans me dire bonjour ni au revoir. Après tout, vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis étrangère à votre vie. Mais en vous voyant portant l'uniforme de votre école, je m'imagine que vous devez être quelqu'un de sérieuse. Vos parents doivent être fière de l'enfant que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Mon frère, j'arrive. Je traverse les trottoirs, j'évite les passants et j'arrive devant chez nous. Je vous vois par la fenêtre du salon que vous endormis dans un canapé vide. Je n'ai pas le courage de sonner. Je me concentre et voit des larmes perlaient sur vos joues. Êtes vous triste, mon frère ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ On as quelque chose à te dire.

Le père et ses amis sont à côté de moi. Ils ne semblent pas avoir bu alors pourquoi sont ils là ? Qu'on t il à me dire ? En quoi cela me concernait ? Je me recule, ayant subitement peur. Est ce que vous avez peur, cher frère ? Est ce pour cela que vous pleurez ?

_ Enfaite… On a un peut peur de ta réaction…

Peur… Oui j'ai peur. J'aurais aimé être avec vous, cher frère. Dans vos bras. Sous la couette. Comme pour les jours de pluie. S'il vous plaît cher frère, venez me cherchez. Venez me protéger. Je ne comprends pas et cela m'inquiète. Et vous, est ce que vous comprenez, cher frère ? Vous avez toujours été intelligent. Alors dites moi. Que ce passe t il ? Devrais je avoir peur ? Ou au contraire leur faire confiance ?

_ Ma fille, vois tu, n'a jamais été aveugle…

Pourquoi m'avoir menti alors ? Pourquoi de mensonge ? Le monde qui m'entoure n'a t il pas un semblant de vérité ? Ou est ce une illusion ? Rien qu'une illusion…

_ Ton frère n'est pas devenu aveugle…

Alors pourquoi, cher frère, ne me regardez vous plus ? Pourquoi ne m'écoutez vous plus ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai je fais de mal ? Est ce parce que je vous ai volé quelque chose ? Est ce que vous vous sentez mal de m'avoir menti ? Est ce pour cela que pleuriez ?

_ Cela nous concerne nous, personne qui te parlons.

Que ce passe t il? Pourquoi ai je cette subite envie de pleurer ? Vous m'avez dit, cher frère, que ce n'est pas digne de notre famille de pleurer. Alors, si vous avez bravez cette interdit, pourquoi pas moi ? Pour vous dire la vérité, cher frère, j'ai envie de fuir. Loin. Très loin. Je n'ai plus envie de revoir ces menteurs. Ils m'ont caché la vérité. Une vérité qui me faisait mal. Maintenant, je suis dans l'incompréhension. Pourquoi ne me regardez vous pas ? Est ce que je vous fais honte, cher frère, de m'apporter de l'affection ?

_ J'ai essayé de te pousser… Ça n'a pas marcher.

Est ce que ce père est entrain de m'avouer qu'il a essayer de me tuer ? Est ce qu'il vient de m'avouer qu'il m'a pousser dans le vide ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une étrangère. Une étrangère qui ne le connaissait pas. Pourquoi m'avoir éloigné de mon frère ? Et même si cela n'avait pas marcher, pourquoi avoir essayer ?

_ Il allait trop rapidement. Je ne suis pas arriver à temps…

Mon frère. Est de vous que l'on parle. Est ce vous qui m'avez protéger ? Malgré votre dégoût apparent pour moi, votre jeune sœur ? Que c'est il passé pour que vous ne vouliez de moi ? Pourquoi n'ai je aucun souvenir de la tentative d'assassinat ? Je ne comprends pas. Et cela m'effraie.

_ Vous êtes morte, écrasée par un camion.


End file.
